Hawkeye's First Laugh
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Rambut formal Roy Mustang dan tawa Hawkeye yang meledak
1. Chapter 1

**Hawkeye's First Laugh**

Anggaplah cerita ini mengisahkan tentang tawa pertama Letnan Hawkeye. Hehe *dibunuh sama Hiromu Arakawa-sensei*

**Summary: Rambut formal Roy Mustang yang membuat tawa Hawkeye meledak**

**Disclaimer: Hagaren no Renkinjutsushi, Furumetaru Aruchemisto, 100% Hiromu Arakawa's.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Roy's First Appearance**

Kita akan sedikit flashback ke masa lalu. Masa dimana Roy Mustang baru saja bergabung dengan kemiliteran Amestris. Saat ia baru saja menjadi Mayor. (bener ga ya Roy pertama kali jadi Mayor? Kalo salah kasitau yaaaa).

Umurnya masih cukup muda. Sekitar 23 tahun. Wajahnya yang _babyface _makin terlihat _babyface _saja. Tingginya tidak banyak berubah pada 7 tahun terakhir, yang dimana ia sudah menjadi Kolonel Mesum *maaf* yang hobinya menggoda wanita. Saya sih seneng2 aja.

Penampilannya pada saat itu masih rapi. Mungkin karena baru masuk, ingin terlihat alim kali ya. Rambutnya disisir ke arah depan. Yang seperti biasa kita lihat di Google, Photobucket, dan semacamnya itu *dapet royalti dari mbah google + photobucket karena udh promosiin situsnya*.

Ya, masih seperti itu. Tapi namanya juga waktu, maka tidak ada yang bisa terlepas dari Wheel of Time. Sedikit-sedikit Roy berubah menjadi "Anak Berandalan" *diinjek Mustang*.

...

Oke, ga seekstrim itu sih.

**Chapter 2: Roy's First Comb**

* * *

Menurut penelitian saya *ceilah* cowok itu ga usah sisiran juga udah ganteng (bener gak? Yang ngerasa cowok seneng kali ya dibilang gitu. Jangan GR tapi. Ini Cuma buat Mustang ko *disunat massal* ). Tapi Roy Mustang merasa kurang ganteng. Ckckck, ga menghargai pemberian Tuhan banget ni orang satu *dibakar Mustang*

Jadi, dengan sedikit iseng, Roy mencoba berkelana (kenapa juga bahasanya mesti 'berkelana') ke toko-toko yang ada di sepinggir jalan Amestris. Ia berhenti dan menatap lekat-lekat sisir emas (yang pertama: kenapa sisir itu harus emas? Yang kedua: Mustang ga tertarik sama barang begituan. Yang ketiga: bakalan dikatain genit). Lalu disebelahnya ada sisir dengan aksen bunga-bunga dan perhiasan yang mengilap norak untuk ibu-ibu genit yang hobi arisan. Dengan wajah bingung, Roy mencoba masuk lebih dalam. Disanalah ia menemukan sisir pertamanya. Terbuat dari bahan mirip besi yang sederhana. Tidak ada aksen apapun. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan tulisan, "NOT FOR SALE."

Mustang langsung patah hati melihat tulisan tersebut. Cari cari cari. Ah! Sebuah sisir dari bahan yang (lagi-lagi) mirip. Dari bahan kayu tapi ada tulisan "MUDAH PATAH DAN BERJAMUR."

Hilang sudah harapan Mustang untuk mendapatkan sisir yang tidak-norak-tapi-simple-dan-tidak-ada-tulisan-apapun-yang-bisa-membuatku-gagal-memebelinya. Dengan perlahan ia mencoba melangkah pelan pulang ke rumah. Tepat pada saat itu sedang ada pembagian sisir gratis (siapa coba yg nyuruh orang ini utk bagi2in sisir gratis?).

Anak laki-laki yang membagikan sisir itu mendekati Roy dan memberinya satu. Dari penampilannya, anak itu terlihat 'stylish'. In my word: norak.

Tidak henti2nya anak itu menyisir rambutnya. Merasa tampan, atau kurang tampan, terus saja disisir rambutnya itu. Sepintas terlihat seperti banci salon.

Sisir yang diterima Mustang sangat simple dan sederhana. Persis seperti keinginannya. Segeralah iapulang dan ditaruh di laci miliknya. Entah bodoh atau pelupa, dilupakan saja sisir barunya itu. Kebanyakan nonton kartun sih lo! *diterbangin ke Mars sama Roy*

Sekian dulu kisah tentang sisir kita yang malang.

**Chapter 3: Where? And formal hair?**

* * *

Menurut penanggalan dunia FMA, hari ini tanggal 5 Maret 1910 (saya ngaco nih tanggalnya, abaikan saja ya). Roy akan mengunjungi Indonesia dalam rangka mempelajari, seperti apa sih dunia kemiliteran kita yang satu ini. Dengan ditemani Letnannya yang setia, Riza, Roy akan segera dijemput oleh Riza 10 menit lagi *loh? Kebalik ya?*. Pakaian militer, check. Membersihkan (in Mustang's word: menambah berantakan) apartemennya, check. Rambut rapih? Uncheck. Tentu saja ia rambutnya harus rapi kan?

Dengan panic ia mencari gel yang terdapat di kamar mandi miliknya. Habis.

"Duh, gimana nih?" ujarnya cemas. Segeralah ia mengingat benda kecil yang ia terima sekitar 2 tahun yang lama.

"Kalo ga salah namanya sisir ya?"

Bodoh sekali kau, Taisa. Kau hafal pasal2 negara (iya ga?) tapi melupakan sisir kita yang manis? (KITA?)

Segera 'diraphikannya' apartemennya. Setelah sangat 'rapih', ditemukannya sisir kecil itu yang selama ini mengumpat di laci miliknya.

"Aku harus rapih dong... Masa' orang ganteng ga rapih?" begitu gumam Kolonel kita yang narsis.

Disisrlah rambutnya itu.

DAR DER DOR!

Malapetaka terjadi. Riza datang tepat pada waktunya.

Dan disinilah awal tawa Riza yang meledak.

* * *

Comment? :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hawkeye's First Laugh**

**Summary:** **Rambut** **formal Roy Mustang dan tawa Hawkeye yang meledak**

**Disclaimer: Hagaren no Renkinjutsushi, Furumetaru Aruchemisto, 100% digambar oleh Hiromu Arakawa. Ide cerita: Saya *dibuang ke laut pasifik***

**Chapter 4: Different**

Wajah Lt. Hawkeye menyiratkan keinginan tawa yang ditahan-tahan. Pada saat itu, ia tengah mengetuk pintu rumah Kolonel Mustang. Ketika pintu dibuka…

DAR DER DOR!

Kembang api dipasang. Microwave meledak. Anak buah Nurdin Tank Top kembali.

Roy Mustang keluar dengan gagahnya, hendak turun dari apartemen kecilnya bersama Letnan tersayang. Namun apa daya. Rambut barunya menarik perhatian Hawkeye. Yang membuatnya tertawa sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hahahaha! Hummph…" Letnan Riza Hawkeye tertawa kencang. Namun berusaha ditahan agar tidak menyinggung atasannya. Tapi terlambat. Ia keburu tertawa kencang sekali. Burung-burung pun pergi karena berisik dan tidak akan kembali sampai musim semi berikutnya datang.

"Apanya yang lucu, Letnan?" Roy mengambil kunci apartemennya dan menutupnya dengan perlahan.

"Hahaha… Ummm, tidak ada apa-apa, Kolonel… Humph…" wajah Riza memerah karena menahan tawa. Ingin rasanya ia mengambil kamera miliknya, tapi ia lupa membawanya.

"Letnan, katakanlah." Roy memelas dan memohon dengan teramat sangat.

"Yah, sebaiknya kuceritakan nanti saja, Kolonel. Di tempat yang sepi. Haha…"

Dan keduanya pun melangkah ke dalam situasi lucu-namun-membuat-Roy-emosi itu.

**Chapter 5: Should I Told You?**

Perjalanan menuju Indonesia memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Karena pada saat itu belum ada pesawat (anggaplah begitu) seperti di jaman kita sekarang ini, mereka berjalan kaki dan sampai di Indonesia 10 tahun kemudian *bohong*

Oke, mereka menaiki kapal yang cukup mewah milik kemiliteran Amestris. Interior sederhana dengan pelayanan khas kemiliteran yang kental, membuat Roy Mustang dan Riza Hawkeye cukup betah disana, meskipun Mustang tidak bisa bermesraan dengan Letnan cantiknya itu karena Nurdin Tank Top mengawasi *loh?* Eh bukan, maksudnya pelayan2 kapal yang mirip Nurdin Tank Top.

Sesampainya mereka di Indonesia, masyarakat pribumi yang sedang berada di pelabuhan menatap lekat-lekat kapal asing yang singgah di pelabuhan… Pelabuhan apa ya? *ketahuan ga lulus pelajaran IPS* Pelabuhan Laut Emas aja deh *asal*

Ketika turun dari kapal, beberapa orang berbisik-bisik. Sebagian lainnya menahan tawa.

"Saya rasa mereka membicarakan kita, Kolonel." Bisik Riza pada Mustang.

"Membicarakan _atau _mentertawakan kita, Letnan?" Tanya Roy dengan penuh selidik.

"Dua-duanya."

Jika saja Letnan Hawkeye tidak seksi dan cantik, mungkin saja ia sudah dibakar habis oleh Roy. Itung-itung membakar rasa penasarannya juga.

**Chapter 6: Finally**

Riza dan Roy berputar-putar di kantor kemiliteran Indonesia. Tempatnya rapuh, bau, berantakan, pokoknya tidak terurus. Bagi Roy, tempat ini cukup menyenangkan. Ia sangat menggemari tempat yang berantakan. Buat apa dirapikan? Toh nanti juga berantakan lagi.

Sementara Riza sangat gemas melihat keadaan kantor kemiliteran kita yang keadaannya seperti itu. Mana ada yang tahan bekerja di tempat seperti ini?

Setelah puas berputar-putar, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk makan malam dahulu sebelum pulang. Bayangkan saja makanan seperti apa yang menanti mereka di atas kapal nanti. Seperti makanan rumah sakit yang sok-sok kepengen kayak makanan restoran tapi rasanya amburadul.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah restoran asli khas Indonesia, KFC *ngarep*. Eh salah, maksudnya restoran Soto Betawi yang sepi. Itu karena masyarakat kita lebih senang menyantap makanan cepat saji yang (katanya) rasanya lebih menjajikan. Tapi tidak bagi Roy dan Riza. Mereka memilih restoran itu karena itung-itung wisata kuliner juga. Riza dan Roy mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman.

"Seperti janjimu, Letnan, tempat ini cukup sepi." Roy membuka pembicaraan.

"_Teramat_ sepi." Riza menatap bola mata Roy dalam-dalam.

"Terserahlah. Tapi ceritakan, apa yang menurutmu lucu?"

"Rambut anda."

JEGEEERRR!

Zeus turun dari langit. Kilatan petir menyambar bagian atas kepala Mustang. Kepala Riza mengeluarkan tanduk merah. Dengan tawa setannya.

"Ra-rambutku? Apanya yang lucu?" Tanya Roy panik.

Riza mengeluarkan sebilah *wesss* cermin kecil dari tas pinggang miliknya (mungkin ini sebabnya kenapa perut Riza terlihat lebih gendut *ganyambung*) dan menyerahkannya pada Sang Kolonel Api.

"Rambut anda, Sir. Tidak seperti biasanya. Kali ini lebih tertata dan rapih." Riza tersenyum kecil.

"Lalu, apakah karena rambutku rapih, hal itu memberi symbol kelucuan? Aku ini kan keren. Rambutnya harus keren juga dong."

Riza berharap agar restoran ini berubah menjadi kantor mereka di Amestris, agar dengan leluasa ia bisa menodongkan pistol hitam miliknya tanpa ada masyarakat pribumi yang menyangka mereka penjajah baru dari daratan Kutub Utara.

"Yah, Sir, hanya saja Anda menatanya terlampau rapi. Dan wajah Anda terlihat berbeda. Lucu."

"Mungkinkah rambut ini yang telah membuatku bagai orang asing di matamu, Letnan?" Roy bertanya lembut.

"Tidak, tidak asing. Hanya rambut Anda saja yang asing Sir."

"Bagus." Desah Mustang berat.

_Baru kali ini aku melihatnya tertawa. Tawa pertama Hawkeye, aku menyebutnya begitu. Selamanya, aku akan mengutuk sisir sialan itu tapi juga berterimakasih karena aku menjadi orang pertama yang membuatnya tertawa._

_Setidaknya, tertawa dengan tulus dan lega dari dalam hatinya._

Tunggu, perasaan makin bertambah hurufnya makin lepas dari genre utama cerita ini, yaitu humor = =a 

Maaf banget, ceritanya jayus dan maksa! Dx Endingnya aneh gini lagi. Jadi gimanaaa gitu kesannya. Duh.

RnR? Kritik yaaa. Jangan lupa, bayar royalty ke saya! *dilepas ke kandang kuda. Kenapa harus kandang kuda? Soalnya kalo dilepas ke mal keenakan*


End file.
